Boutique
Packs containing suits/items, , and will be for sale here. For more information about the Boutique itself, please refer to Recharge. Season 1 Ran from May 22nd to May 31st, 2018. Featured the Dreamy Gentleman and Artificial Idol Packs. Dreamy Gentleman Pack Cost $9.99 USD The meeting of a traveling girl with kitty gentleman in dream Contained: *550 *550 *Dream Travel *Fluffy Gentleman ---- Artificial Idol Pack Cost $2.99 USD A sizzling summer sale Contained: *150 *150 *Artificial Idol Season 2 Ran from June 11th to June 17th, 2018. Featured the Hip-hop Queen and Demon Huntress Packs. Hip-hop Queen Pack Cost $4.99 USD A Sizzling Sale Contained: *260 *260 *Hip-hop Queen ---- Demon Huntress Pack Cost $4.99 USD A Sizzling Sale Contained: *260 *260 *Demon Huntress Season 3 Ran from August 24th to September 3rd, 2018. Featured the Intern Miko, Chinese Opera, Alice's Time Gate, and Clover's Ceremony Packs. Intern Miko Pack Cost $6.99 Do you want to be my Shikigami? Contained: *360 *360 *Intern Miko ---- Chinese Opera Pack Cost $15.99 Summer Sale Contained: *900 *900 *Singing Phoenix *Peony Pavilion ---- Alice's Time Gate Pack Cost $4.99 What's behind the portal of the Time Gate? Contained: *260 *260 *Alice's Time Gate ---- Clover's Ceremony Pack Cost $2.99 Summer Sale Contained: *150 *150 *Clover's Ceremony Season 4 Ran from September 4th to September 10th, 2018. Featured the Melody of Stars and Easter Bunny Packs. Melody of Stars Pack Cost $4.99 Contained: *260 *260 *Melody of Stars ---- Easter Bunny Pack Cost $14.99 Contained: * * *Easter Bunny Season 5 Ran from October 6th to October 12th, 2018. Featured the Goddess of Peacock, Sweet Superstar, and Guardian of Purity Packs. Goddess of Peacock Cost $4.99 Let the fire of Goddess guide your way Contained: *260 *260 *Goddess of Peacock ---- Sweet Superstar Cost $4.99 Time to cheer up for your star Contained: *260 *260 *Sweet Superstar ---- Guardian of Purity Cost $6.99 Let me shield your purity Contained: *360 *360 *Guardian of Purity Season 6 Ran from November 25th to December 4th, 2018. Featured the Witch Hecate, Bouquet Bike, and Jewel of Ocean Packs. Witch Hecate Cost $24.99 Do you want to know how to become a witch? Contained: *1460 *1460 *Witch Hecate ---- Bouquet Bike Costs $4.99 I want to find your direction Contained: *260 *260 *Bouquet Bike ---- Jewel of Ocean Costs $9.99 A mermaid... can never be a human. Contained: *550 *550 *Bouquet Bike *Jewel of Ocean Season 7 Runs from June 14th to June 20th, 2019. Featured the Mushroom Adventure and Music Festival Packs. Music Festival Pack Cost $0.99 USD Let's welcome summer with some music! Contained: *50 *50 *50 *Energetic Meatball *Passion Symphony *Dancing Note *Soul Resonance *Starsea Carnival *Hand Drum Ring ---- Mushroom Adventure Cost $1.99 USD Mushroom is so cute! And very delicious! Contained: *100 *100 *100 *Mushroom Adventure Season 8 Runs from Jule 25th to Jule 31st, 2019. Featured Monsoon Pack. Monsoon Pack Cost $0.99 USD Pit-pat... Why is it raining all day long? Contained: *50 *50 * Monsoon (hidden suit) Season 9 Ran from Jule 25th to Jule 31st, 2019. Featured the Mint and Coco and Perfect Hunter Packs. Mint and Coco Pack Cost $2.99 USD Contained: *150 *150 *Mint and Coco ---- Perfect Hunter Pack Cost $2.99 USD Contained: *150 *150 *Perfect Hunter Season 10 Ran from August 13th to August 19st, 2019. Featured the Kindred Earl and Hanbok Packs. Kindred Earl Pack Cost $0.99 USD I answered the call of blood. Contained: *60 *50 *50 * Kindred Earl ---- Hanbok Pack Cost $0.99 USD Yikes, where is this elegant lady from? Contained: *50 *50 * Dawn in the Valley Season 11 Ran from August 23rd to September 11th, 2019. Featured the Movie Night Pack. Movie Night Pack Cost $0.99 You are the next rising star! Contained: *50 *50 *Movie Night Season 12 Ran from September 12th to September 21st, 2019. Featured the Pirates of Harrod Pack. Pirates of Harrod Pack Cost $1.99 At the end of the day, they sit on the deck to taste the self-made spirits. Contained: *100 *100 *Pirates of Harrod Season 13 Ran from October 5th to October 14th, 2019. Featured the Whale Calf, Muay Thai and Pineapple Cake Packs. Whale Calf Pack Cost $2.99 USD It's said that each whale is a born bard who travels around the world. Contained: *150 *150 *Whale Calf ---- Muay Thai Pack Cost $0.99 USD Enough of fancy and useless tricks, every move is powerful and accurate. Contained: *100 *50 *Decisive Kick *Indomitable Will ---- Pineapple Cake Pack Cost $0.99 USD Wearing clothes with food pattern is the correct answer to night market! Contained: *50 *50 *Orange Storm Season 14 Ran from October 15th to October 24th, 2019. Featured the Black Cat Dream and Diwali Packs. Black Cat Dream Pack Cost $0.99 USD In her premiere, She wants to wear a black cat dress. Contained: *50 *50 *Black Cat Dream ---- Diwali Pack Cost $0.99 USD Victory of light over darkness; people make wishes in the glorious lights. Contained: *50 *50 *Blossom Long Hair *Kiss of Fragrance *Veil of Night *Candlelight Wish Category:Events Category:Boutique Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Pages that need improvement